When Insanity Outweighs Fear
by Orcbait7
Summary: Working from behind the shadows, a mercenary simply named Guy took part in several notorious acts across the galaxy but it wasn't until he met up with a Spectre named Saren that things really started to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

In a galaxy filled with many different alien beings, most of which are all working towards the betterment of the galaxy, you can come across thousands of people who would be given the term hero. So many who give their lives for the good of the many each in their own unique way but what about the ones who don't?

The people who are considered underhand, bastards or evil for there are just as many if not more of them. Even amongst these there are even worse beings, one who would sell out their entire species if it meant they could have a chance at being something more. When the rest of the galaxy discovered humanity, they might have found more than they were ever expecting from one such individual.

There was a boy born in a prison on earth to a woman who was imprisoned for murdering her husband in a fit of rage when he tried to leave her for another, younger woman. She stabbed him an unknown number of times in his chest so that it resembled mince beef, when the authorities arrived at the location she was still in a mad rage and had to be subdued. When on trial for this act she showed signs that her mental state was deteriorating fast and when she was sentence to a life imprisonment it only served in tipping her over the edge.

When it was time for her to give birth on October 3rd, 2143 she spent her whole time in labour laughing and screaming to a point that the doctors involved considered putting her under sedation to put their minds at ease. When the child was born, the woman tried her hardest to kill him so much so that she did manage to kill the doctor and two nurses before a prison guard shot her through the head ending the pathetic life that she had left.

The child was sent to an orphanage on Earth to live a normal or close to normal life. During the first few years of his life he made no noise, he never cried, never screamed, and never babbled. As he grew up he showed that he wasn't going to be a normal child as he spent his time alone. When he did interact with other children it was only to cause them pain, he found sadistic joy in hurting others and when he was asked why he did it he would reply

"Because it's fun!" followed by a laugh that haunted the adults that would have to deal with him.

When he was 12 years old he ran away from that orphanage but not before he killed several other children in a game he thought would be good for a laugh. He stowed away on a ship heading for the colony of Shanix to get away from any repercussions for his demented game. When he arrived, he spent a few months living off the street by becoming an excellent pick pocket and thief to a point where a local gang of youths found him and forced him to join them. When they asked him his name he simple said "just some guy" so he was christened Guy by the gang.

While he stole for them he was also taught how to take care of himself by learning how to survive and how to fight. This arrangement worked very well for him and for 2 years he ran with them in order to continue learning what it took to be a survivor.

This all changed in 2157 when after the Human Systems Alliance came across the Turian Empire and the first contact war began. After the space battle that occurred in the Turian's territory, the planet was then occupied by the Turian's and placed under martial law. Instead of fearing for his life though, Guy found this new development to his liking as he was thrilled to learn that there were other species out there in the universe. His gang wanted to be part of the resistance that was fighting the occupation but Guy wanted to join the aliens because he was sick of humans now and found them boring. He then proceeded to kill all the members of his gang with a jagged blade he had stolen, he was silent and swift but still savoured every kill he made of his former friends. To him it was just another game but one he was intent on winning and thanks to his training he was a formidable combatant.

He presented the severed heads of his gang to two Turian occupiers who were patrolling his neighbourhood and asked if he could join them in space. They were shocked by this act and told him they would not tolerate his violent and disgusting behaviour so as they tried to arrest him he ran, hiding in a favourite hiding spot where he felt betrayed so decided he would show these aliens who was better.

While they were looking down the street he was hiding in, he readied himself for a fight. The two Turian's spread out as they searched for him and when they were far enough apart he strike. He was hidden in an air vent above the street and very slowly and quietly he dropped down to creep up on his first victim. He jumped on its back and before it could respond he pulled out his knife still coated with his gang members blood and slit its throat. It let out a gargling squawk which caught the attention on his partner who opened fire on Guy, unfortunately he used the Turian corpse as a bullet shield and grabbed the dropped gun. After the Turian had unloaded his gun's clip Guy shot up and fired his newly acquired Phaeston, he never let go of the trigger as the alleyway was filled with gunfire. Enough of the bullets found their mark and disarmed the other Turian, hitting him all down his right side but he was still alive crying out in pain.

"You barbaric shit! We should bomb your spices to dust!" he called out and Guy casually walked over to the wounded alien. When he was standing over it he fired his gun at each of its limbs in turn and once he had shot them all he did it again, all the time the Turian yelled in pain.

"Just finish it!" he shouted. Guy looked down at him in disappointment.

"You're not what I had in mind for my first alien encounter. At least my gang didn't ask for death, come show some more back bone" Then a wicked grin appeared across his face "Maybe you don't have one? Let me check!" He flipped the Turain over who was in so much pain he couldn't resist but begged for Guy to finish him with mercy to which Guy just ignored. He then pulled out his knife and sliced through the Turian's clothes and then into his back, opening it up to reveal its spine from pelvis to the base of its neck. Once again, the Turian screamed all the time Guy carved him open but began to fade when he reached the middle of its back.

"Ah so you do have one!" Guy sounded like a child discovering something new for the first time. "Do you want me to show you?" Before the Turain could say anything, else Guy grabbed its spine and yanked on it with only part of it coming away it his hand. The Turian made one last terrified scream and finally died from the torture as Guy showed him part of his own spine.

"See, so why don't you act more like a man? Hay I'm talking to you! Hay" only then did he realise his prey was dead. "Fucking hell. That was a massive let down. Oh well let's see what else I can do to pass the time till either these guys kill us or we kill them." He got up and left the corpses where they fell, still covered in the blood of his fellow gang members as well as the Turian soldiers.

For the rest of the occupation he killed who ever got in his way, whoever got on his bad side and anyone he just wanted to kill. By the time the occupation was lifted he had amassed a substantial body count of humans and Turians but now that the world was going to go back to the way it was, Guy lost all interest in staying. He had so much fun during that time he didn't want it to end so the first chance he got he made it off world in hopes of finding a new playground to spread his twisted sense of fun.

The war between the Humans and the Turians ended in a peace that was forced by the galaxies governing body, The Citadel Council and Guy saw that there were far more alien species out there that he could meet in hopes of finding something to give him a new purpose in life. His survival and combat skills he gained from the occupation coupled with his streetwise smarts and thieving nature he gained from his old gang made him a uniquely gifted individual. He went out into the stars to see what he could accomplish now.

His solo career in space was extremely short lived however as he found plenty of other aliens who all had his skills and more that put him to shame. To hone his skills, he decided to cut the competition down a bit so began hunting the other mercenaries and prove to everyone that he was no pushover. His first kill was a Batarian thug for hire on a space station and during this encounter Guy was shown how out of his league he was.

The alien spent several minutes beating the living shit out of him and only by luck Guy fell down a flight of stairs and accidentally took his attacker with him. When they reach the bottom, Guy landing on the Batarian and caused him to crack him skull open on the metal floor. As its blood and brain matter spilled from its head Guy stood up triumphant and began to laugh at his first victory, all the while still cover in his own blood from his battered and messed up face. This attracted the attention of a Krogan, the hulking mass of scales and muscle covered in scares was out raged at the fact that this kid had killed his hired help for a job involving an arms trade. In stark contrast to the alien, Guy was a small and weedy looking boy who would only weigh 20 pounds if he was soaking wet.

"What the fuck did you do?" it growled which made Guy take notice.

"I killed him that's what!" he said with pride in his voice.

"No shit, so what am I supposed to do now you killed the guy that was going to watch my back during my next job?" it waited for a response from the kid who was still wobbling on his feet as blood poured from the gashes in his face.

"How should I know?" Guy laugh and went to walk by the towering beast only for it to grab him by the neck with one hand and lift him off the ground, rather easily at that. Looking at his face the Krogan could hardly make out what it should really look like behind his injuries and his blood matted black hair.

"You better have some credits to pay for my new partner or you're going to have trouble breathing!" he said while slowly tightening its grip but Guy smiled, as best he could with a torn lip and a swollen cheek.

"Not got a penny to my name. Sucks to be you right now." He was so happy in his response that the Krogan could tell that he had no fear of him or the threat of death. Since there was no satisfaction to be had by this human's death he instead had another idea for him as a toothy grin spread across his face.

"Guess you'll have to take his place then. Either you do the job and I won't kill you as payment or you die and I don't lose out on any extra credits." Guy, still smiling replied

"Sounds good, so are you going to carry me all the way?" The Krogan let him drop to the floor with a thud and waited for guy to pick himself back up.

"Come on runt, you're not going to make me late as well as fuck up my profits."


	2. First Job

After collecting his gear and getting patched up at a med centre, Guy and his newly acquired partner were on a shuttle and heading off to complete this job. When Guy arrived at the shuttle he noticed that the Krogan was carrying a large black case which seemed much lighter than it was led to believe. He didn't say anything about it though, mostly because his face was in a lot of pain but also because he knew that even if he asked he wouldn't get an answer. Although he was new to this line of work he did know not to ask questions about things you're best off not knowing, especially if a massive Krogan is pissed that you've already cost him resources for an important job.

The shuttle was small as well as worn and looked as though it had seen its fair share of close calls in its life, inside and out. Guy just sat there and admired the surroundings he found himself in but more on how he ended up like this.

"I hope I live through this, things were starting to get fun."

"Do your job and you might just."

"So Krogan, what name should I shout out when things get racy?" Guy asked with a big grin.

"Oh great. You're an alien who thinks he's funny."

"Oh, don't be so cold, I'll go first. Call me Guy, everyone else does." The Krogan didn't reply, he just sat at the controls of the shuttle as he manoeuvred it towards a mass relay to get ready to jump. Guy was about to speak again but the relay lit up and before he knew it the shuttle was shot across the galaxy in an instant, making him feel sick as his mind and body tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"If you're going to be sick then I'm fucking spacing you, I don't care if I go with you because it will be worth it to see you explode." Guy laughed

"We could watch each other blow up in the vacuum. Which one of us do you think will go first? No even better which one will have the stupidest face when they do?"

"You're not quite right in the head are you runt?" The Krogan looked particularly concerned over this as he started to regret getting this human to be his partner.

"Meh who cares."

"I do, like it or not I need you to be someone who can watch my back. Even if it's for just one job I can't have a mentally unstable fool between me and a knife in the back."

"You worry too much. I'll do what you need me to so don't be concerned about what's going on inside my head and just worry about whether or not these guys try to cheat you." With that the two remained silent for the rest of the journey but the Krogan spent the whole time with one eye constantly on Guy not entirely sure what he was going to do.

When they passed through the last relay their destination came into view, the Citadel. The huge prothean built space station stretched out in a massive five pointed star before them, with it being the first time Guy seeing it he was crossed between amazement and excitement.

"Oh, the fun I can have here."

"Have fun in your own time." The krogan snarled and began the shuttles approach towards the station. After they had docked they left the shuttle and grabbed their package which Guy still had no idea what it was or even who they were taking it to.

"Where are we meeting?"

"The Wards, back allies of the main market area of Zakera. We're already late so if there's no more questions, we need to get moving." They flagged down a cab and before long they had reached the market district. The crowds were far larger than Guy was expecting not realising how big this place was. He'd seen large cities on Earth and lived in a reasonably sized city on Shanix but this place was a whole other story. He wasn't surprised to see that there were hardly any other humans here as it had only been a few months since his species had revealed itself to the galaxy. The looks he got from the other aliens made him think they'd never seen another alien before but he had far more pressing issues to worry about, like not causing the massive Krogan in front of him to snap his neck.

They then peeled off to the side and began wondering around the back allies looking for their contact who once again Guy had no clue about, not even what species they belonged to. This was his first real job as a mercenary and it wasn't supposed to be thanks to him picking a fight with the wrong Batarian. He was about to ask where they were going when the Krogan said

"We're here. Don't fuck up and we'll be in and out before we know it, then you can get lost. Clear?"

"Sure. Get in, get out, don't die. Seems easy enough." They turned a corner and came across a much larger opened area of the back streets and sitting in a group were three Turian's, all wearing casual clothes but armed with small side arms.

"About time Skarr, we're in a hurry here. You got the pac…. wait. Who the hell is this? Where's Tark'esh?" Guy found himself chuckling at his partners name.

"Skarr? You name yourself after your facial features." Skarr gave him a back hand across his face which stopped him laughing but he still smiled through his bruises.

"Tark'esh is currently lying in a pool of his own brain matter so he won't be joining us. This runt is his replacement and the one responsible for his unresponsive state." The Turian's all looked at Guy who waved back at them.

"A human? Not seen many of them before." One of them said before the first spoke again

"You should have told us about the change, how do we know nothing has been compromised?" Skarr was now the one laughing.

"Fine, deals off. I'll just take this back with me and be on my way to Omega." He said waving the case on one of his large clawed fingers and went to turn around.

"Wait! It's fine, let's just get the over and done with." The first Turian said in reluctance so Skarr turned back to face them.

"Good and for that, my price just went up."

"You scaly son of a…." started the third Turian

"Enough! We don't have time for this. Come on." The first one snapped who was now clearly the leader. Guy was just observing the whole situation from behind Skarr, this was after all his first job so he wanted to see how a deal went down between aliens. They all approached each other and Skarr held out the case.

"Guess you want to check this?" The leader nodded for one of the other Turian's to collect the case while the other held his holstered weapon which caused Guy to do the same with his. On the other hand, Skarr just stood there with a tired expression on his face, looking as though he just wanted to get this over and done with. After they had the case they opened it towards themselves so that either Skarr or Guy could see what was inside it.

"This everything?" the leader asked which Skarr shrugged

"Guess so. It was all I was told to transport so if there anything missing then take it up with the guys you brought it from." Guy knew it wasn't something you could get from any market stall or else this wouldn't be necessary but the Turian's did seem more nervous all of a sudden.

"Fair enough in that case we're done." And once he was finished speaking the other two Turian's readied their guns and pointed them at Skarr and Guy just as Guy returned the gesture. "Sorry Skarr. We can't have any loose ends so I'm afraid we've got to silence you both. Now drop your gun human." Guy smiled and took his hand of the barrel of his gun and slowly placed it on the ground.

"Not a good move. You treat everyone like this then no one will trust you and you'll find it difficult to get you little project done." Skarr was calm and still smiling at the Turian's

"As I said, we can't let anyone know what's going on so we've got to kill you. You know how it works Skarr." In a flash of steal, a blade found itself in one of the Turian's throats, making his drop his gun and clutch at his bloody neck. The blade had come from Guy who had hidden the blade in the back of his belt and flung it at the group in front on them. Being smaller and less of a threat he wasn't taken seriously so before the other two Turian's could react he ran full pelt at the gargling victim and pounced on him, forcing him to the ground.

Now the other Turian's were focused on him and not on Skarr which the Krogan took advantage of by lunging for the other armed alien. He bashed the gun from its grasp with one hand and grabbed its throat with the other, clenching it tightly until an audible click was hear. The Turian went limp in his hand so he dropped it instantly.

The leader who was still holding the case now stepped back from the fight and drew his pistol, pushing it against Guy's temple. Guy was still trying to retrieve his knife from his kill and didn't seem to care.

"Don't move Skarr! Even the slightest jitter and I'll blow his brains out!" Skarr was unimpressed but stood still as Guy still fumbled with his stuck blade.

"That goes for you too human!"

"Hang on, just want my knife back. Carry on, don't mind me." The leader was stunned that the human didn't care one bit that a gun was pressed against his skull.

"Don't you understand the situation idiot! I'll kill you if you don't stop moving!" Skarr burst out laughing

"Trust me mate, if he wasn't afraid of getting his neck snapped by me then he's not going to care one bit about a pistol against his head."

"What the fuck!" it squawked

"Yeah, forgot to mention. He's not right in the head." Skarr now turned to face the Turian.

"I just really like this knife, I want to get it out before the blood rusts the blade." Guy said as he pulled several times on the blade.

"Listen! I'm leaving here and you're not going to stop me! Understand!?" Guy then noticed the light around Skarr to flicker, as though it was attracted to him somehow. Still sitting in awe, he watched as Skarr shot his fist out and a wave seemed to flood across the room and knock the Turian off its feet and sending him hurtling across the street. He didn't even get to his feet before Skarr had ran across to him and slammed his boot on its arm still holding the gun making a loud crunch.

"Here's some friendly advice for you. If you're ever going to double cross someone and cut them out of a deal, bring more men. Preferably snipers so you don't make a fool of yourself like this, especially if you're dealing with a Krogan Battlemaster." Still crying in pain, the Turian nodded.

"Okay Okay! I'm sorry, just let me go!" Skarr took his boot of its arm slowly.

"My price just went up again by the way." The Turian activated it's omni-tool and tapped it several times while it was still whimpering. Then Skarr's omni-tool bleeped indicating the transfer went through, he checked the amount and then waved his hand, the Turian was gone in a second and crashed into some trash cans as he fled the scene.

"That was fucking brutal! Can you teach me how to do that?" Guy asked in wonderment.

"Sorry runt, you either got it or you don't when it comes to biotics." Skarr replied as he bent down and pulled the knife from the Turian's corpse with ease.

"Ah, never mind then." Guy sighed as he got to his feet and looked around the ally way. "I thought that went well."

"Meh, could have gone worse I suppose. You're still breathing so I guess your free to go now." Skarr then began to walk away.

"Actually, could I stick with you? I thought this was fun and I figured that if I did some more jobs with you then it might get even better." Skarr paused and sighed.

"Not a chance runt, I work alone. Easier that way and besides, you'll just end up getting killed before too long."

"Not if you teach me. Come on I promise not to be too annoying." Skarr then turned around

"I guess you did handle yourself all right there, you even gave me a good opening too." He then marched back over to him. "We do this then you do exactly what I say, even if I say for you to bite your own arm off. You got that?" Guy smiled back

"Got it, Boss."


	3. Dead Sun's

Guy worked with Skarr for many years, learning what it took to truly be a monster amongst mercenaries. The Krogan taught him how to shoot and improved his combat skills, being a partner to a powerful Krogan biotic battlemaster meant he learned things that no other human could have ever imagined. The human race started to expand into the wider galactic community but it was still several years before they started to become common place, mostly sticking to the Skyllian Verge and becoming a nuisance to the Batarian Hegemony.

This was of no concern to Guy as he no longer saw himself as a human because he'd seen a number of other aliens now each with their own unique abilities that made them far more interesting than his species. Krogan's became the race he aspired to as he loved their brutal strength and bloodlust, mostly thanks to his first-hand experiences working alongside Skarr in the Terminus Systems and occasionally in the Attican Traverse.

After a number of years with his Skarr as his teacher he eventually parted ways with the Krogan so as to make it on his own and become as feared and respected as his tutor. Now in his early twenties he was much stronger and capable person so his solo missions were more successful than before. Eventually he came across a mercenary band called the Blue Suns, both were doing the same job but only one side would be paid for its completion. During the job to assassinate an Asari investigator how was uncovering dirty secrets about his employer, Guy killed several Blue Sun's in order to stop them from taking his prize. This mostly involved gun fights which never seemed to last long.

When it came to taking down the Asari, he was subtler in his execution instead opting to kill her with his knife which was showing its age and conquests. The handle now worn and frayed in places, the curved serrated blade was a mess of blemishes from all the blood it had spilled and stained it. One night when the investigator thought she was safe she fled to a hotel where she thought that the large amount of people there would make it more difficult for a mercenary group to get to her unnoticed. This was true for them but not for Guy.

He snuck into the hotel, killed a bellhop by snapping his neck so as to not stain his uniform and disguised himself as an employee. The outfit wasn't a perfect fit for him but he didn't need it to be, it just had to get him to her then he could finish the job. He mingled his way through the hotel until he found out what room she was in and then waited for a plausible reason for him to go there to present itself. Being a human was in this case in his favour as most of the Blues Sun's that he'd encountered were Turian's and Batarian's so he wasn't much of a suspect.

After an hour, the Asari called for room service and Guy took this opportunity to get to her.

"Miss Darriena would like some assistance in her room. You Human, go to room 319 and attended to whatever she requires." A female Batarian receptionist called out to Guy.

"Will do, did she say what?" he asked, wanting to play the part.

"No but I guess she needs help in figuring out how the amenities work. When she arrived, she was hesitant to let anyone near her so we didn't get time to show her around her room."

"Fair enough, I'll be there shortly." Guy turned away with the biggest smile on his face. When he reached the room, he put on his most professional tone and tapped on the door, three firm quick knocks.

"Room service Miss." He waited by the door for her to answer.

"Come in." came a nervous voice trying to sound confident. Guy entered the room calmly while keeping his composure.

"You called reception for assistance. Is there anything you need Miss?" He kept his distance, knowing that any flaw in his act would set off alarm bells to the Asari. She was scared but by no means stupid, the Blue Sun's had messed up in trying to kill her many times already and only by him killing them first did she manage to escape.

"Yes, I'm going to need to check out immediately, could you take my bag down to reception please. I'll be along shortly."

"Very well Miss." He responded with a bow and walked over to where her bag was on the bed. "Is this room not to your liking Miss Darriena? We can find you a better room if you wish?" She shook her head.

"No thank you, I just need to leave here." She was going to leave while he wasn't looking, probably slipping out when he took the bag from the room. This was a ploy to get the Sun's off her trail they would see she was here and come running but she would be long gone in another direction, most likely to a space port and then off world.

"Well I am sorry you will not be staying with us. If there is anything else I can do to assist you before you leave then please do not hesitate to ask." He left the bait out for her, if she wanted to leave unseen this is when she would ask.

"Perhaps there is one thing?" Guy stood still and waited for her to continue. "Is there another way I can leave, not by the front door." Guy had to keep himself from laughing as she fell for it.

"You do not want to leave by the front door? This is most unusual; might I ask as to why?" she turned away.

"I can't say."

"Miss, are you in trouble?" she took a while before she replied.

"I fear someone is coming to kill me." He couldn't believe how naïve she was being in this situation, just acting like a concerned employee made her feel like she could confide in him.

"Excuse me?!" he wheezed out in fake shock.

"I've already been targeted by a mercenary group who wants me dead. They've not succeeded so far but it's only a matter of time."

"I will call for the authorities immediately! I will have them here in minutes!" Guy went to leave the room but was stopped by her, just as he knew she would.

"Wait! Don't call anybody. I can't have anybody knowing where I am which is why I need to leave here in secret so please, tell me how I can leave here without being spotted?" Guy was still across the room from her and after spending some time with Skarr going after Asari he knew that even unarmed, their biotic's could lay him out flat before he knew what hit him. Once again, he acted afraid.

"I do not know…. this is all…I mean I never." She stopped him

"I know but please I need your help." He took a breath and paused for a moment or two

"Very well Miss." He took some steps back into the room but didn't push his luck by getting to close. Instead he stood where he originally was before speaking again. "If you use the service elevator instead of the main one you will end up on the ground floor near where we get our deliveries. From there it should not take you long to reach the rear exit, you do not need to worry though as that entrance is not monitored at all so no one will know you are gone until it is too late."

"Can I use that elevator?"

"Not without an I.D pass. I will lend you mine." Finally, he had a way of getting close to her as he pulled out the pass from his belt loop.

"Thank you but can I ask you another favour?"

"Of course. Anything to help."

"Keep up the illusion that I am still here for as long as possible. I want to be off world before anyone realises I'm not in this room." Guy nodded in reluctance, making her feel like she had asked more of him than he was initially going to give.

"Very well Miss. After you are done with that pass, leave it behind the red dumpster in the alleyway behind the hotel so I can pick it up after you have gone." Darriena smiled and nodded.

"Sure, and thank you." Guy started to walk around the bed slowly and carefully towards her. "You're my second guardian angel in all this sir." Her smile was filled with hope and warmth as Guy gave her the pass and then put his arms behind his back.

With his hands facing each other he ran his left hand up his right arm and released the clasp on his makeshift knife guard and let his blade handle slide down into his right hand. He put on a smile to sell the performance.

"Two guardian angels? Someone else has save you as well?"

"Yes, an unknown being killed the mercenaries sent after me. I don't know who he is or even what he is but I'll be forever grateful to him." Guy was glad he was already smiling as he wouldn't have been able to hold it back now.

"You trust him? Who knows what his intentions truly are. He could even be another person sent to kill you and you would not know it."

"I believe he means me no harm."

"Well I will let you believe what you want to believe. Personally, I think you should not trust him."

"And why not?" she asked. Guy looked down at the pass which had the picture of the other man who he killed on it which she hadn't noticed yet.

"Because he killed me." The words were cryptic to her until she looked at the picture on the pass and she went pale in a gasp. Before she was even looking up at him he swung his arm around and sliced her neck in such a clean motion that it took a few seconds before blood started to gush from her throat. She grabbed her neck as she fell to the ground, her eyes widening in disbelief at what was happening with her own blood pouring out between her fingers. Guy simple stood and watched her slowly succumb to blood loss and death.

"Dumb bitch." He said as he pulled a cloth from his pocket and wiped the blood off the blade and then through it at the dead Asari at his feet. "I don't know what you know and personally I really don't care. As long as your death gets me my pay check then I'm a happy man." The biggest smile was across his face as he looked at her, she was one of the most powerful aliens in the galaxy but was one of his easiest kills thanks to her being an idiot. He slipped the knife back where he concealed it, very happy with his work.

He checked himself over to make sure she hadn't bled on him and when he was satisfied with his appearance he went through her bag and pulled out an OSD. He put it in his knife holster and then through the bag into the bathroom out of sight. Just as he was about to leave he turned to survey the room, from where she had died it was the other side of the bed and completely shielded from view.

"Great, no one will know until she has to check out. Then some poor bastard will get the shock of their life." He laughed and then left the room. He went back to reception and passed on the message that she wasn't to be disturbed.

"What was her problem?"

"She couldn't figure out the shower." The receptionist scoffed.

"Some of these Asari are so far up their on ass' that they don't know how the universe works." Guy laughed

"I hear you." He walked back to where he had stashed the other body and his normal clothes, changed and left the same way he came in. The next day he was already off world in his own shuttle heading for Illium to meet with the Synthetic Insights representative who hired him for the job and get his payment. On the way, he heard the news broadcast of the double homicide at the hotel on the extranet, the authorities currently had no leads as there was no data about Guy in any systems. No genetic samples, no pictures, no known alias' just nothing about him at all which made him perfect for these kinds of jobs.

When he reached the bar to meet his contact he saw her sitting at the same table that she had recruited him from, another Asari. He walked up to her and sat himself down without saying otherwise, she just took a sip of her drink and placed it on the table in front of them.

"I heard some tragic news this morning regarding an investigator called Darriena, apparently she was found dead in her room and the police have no idea who did it or why." She was sly in her speech and gave an unconvincing look of sadness.

"What can I say, galaxies a dangerous place. I'm sure one day the one whoever did it will meet his end in a similar fashion."

"Indeed." She replied in the same way as she took another sip of her drink. "In other news, did you acquire what we asked of you?" Guy smiled.

"Sure did good-looking but there seems to be a problem getting it to you." She looked unimpressed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, looks like I'm going to need to see some payment upfront in order to cover expenses. You know how the things are." He was still smiling. She brought up her omni-tool and transferred some funds to him which was received with a bleep from his own tool. He gave it a quick check to see that half of the funds for the job were there so he was happy for now.

"Will that help?"

"Oh definitely." Guy laughed and pulled out the OSD from his underwear and through it across the table towards her. She looked a little disgusted by where it came from.

"Ugh, thank you Mr Gorenla. Now as promised the rest of your payment." This was followed by some more omni-tool transfers and Guy leaned back happy and laughed at his assumed name.

"Synthetic Insights thanks you for your service to the company." She said.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Now how about you and I see if we can do some more business somewhere more privately?" She rolled her head at Guy's proposal.

"I think not, you've done what we required now why don't you go and amuse yourself elsewhere."

"Well I can but I didn't want to have to pay for it. At least with you it would be free." She quickly stood up and pocketed the OSD.

"Charming. Anyway, I must be going but after that I now don't feel sorry for what is about to happen." Suddenly several aliens sitting at tables around him all stood up and surrounded him. "These men belong to the Blue Suns, I'm sure you've heard of them." Guy laughed loudly

"Yeah I certainly have! So, you guys want to buy me a drink before you fuck me?" The Asari didn't even give a second glance as she walked away from them, she had gotten what she needed. Guy looked at each of his new guests in turn, all were Turian's and Batarian's but all of them were unified in anger.

"Hi, Ren Gorenla. So, about that drink?" he said with a smile. Then there was a sudden prick in the back of his neck and he felt a wave of euphoria wash over him as some unknown sedatives filled his blood stream. With his last waking action, he laughed in such a way that all of his assailants changed their expressions to worry over what they had caught.

Waking up in a dark room, Guy was feeling rough with no knowledge of where he was or how long he'd been out. Judging from the potency of the drug they used on him he must have been taken somewhere far or a weaker dose would have been fine. After looking around he could see that he was alone and bound to a chair, not very well he noted, his weapons were gone and even his knife was missing from its hiding place.

"Ah fuck." After a minute, the door swung open and two Turian's walked in followed by a human.

"About time you woke up." The human said.

"Morning!" Guy replied with a smile which concerned the Turian's. "So, quick question, did you guy's sell my organ's or did you take turns ass raping me because right now I can't tell which one you did."

"Are you serious? We kidnapped you."

"Oh…...that's boring." Guy was now deflated as the human walked over to him.

"Listen you bastard, do you have any idea who I am?" Guy shrugged. "I'm Vido Santiago, head of the Blue Sun's and you're responsible for killing quite a few of my men and taking our job as well as the reward."

"And?" Vido was surprised and turned to one of the Turian's

"What's wrong with him? Are the sedatives still affecting him?"

"Shouldn't be boss, he's been out for over 24 hours so they should be clear by now.

"24 hours. Wow, that was some party." Guy chuckled.

"LISTEN! You cost us so how are you going to pay me back?" Guy still laughing shook his head.

"I don't know."

"We lost out to this idiot!" Vido turned around to his men. "This is disgraceful! If we let ass-holes like this make us look bad then we're done so we'd better make an example of him." While Vido was talking Guy could finally tell that these guys noticed how badly they had tied him up so taking the initiative he flung himself backwards and pulled the ropes over the chair he was strapped too. They had underestimated him and hadn't tied him completely to the chair, just around his torso with his hand strapped to his sides.

The crash alerted Vido and his men who all flung round to see Guy already on his feet with the ropes now so loose they fell away.

"Shoot him!" Vido cried out but the Turian's were too slow as they raised their guns Guy had already closed the distance and grabbed one of the guns. He was now locked into a pulling contest with one of the Turian's while making sure the other one could never get a clear shot.

"What are you doing! Shoot him! Shoot him now!"

"I can't get a clear shot!"

"Like I care just shoot already!" The second Turian started firing but all his shots ended up hitting the other Turian. After an entire clip had been spent, the Turian Guy was grappling with was dead on his feet so using him as a battering ram he slammed him into the other Turian and against the door. Now that both were down Guy grabbed the gun and shot both Turian's through the head, two shots each. Then he looked over to Vido with a wicked smile on his face.

"Guess I owe you for them now huh?"

"Okay we can talk this through, I'll forget about this job and in return I'll let you leave and you don't kill me. That sound like a good deal to you?"

"Well that's two points for you and only one for me so we need to make this fair." Vido panicked

"What else do you want?! I'm letting you go!" Guy smiled

"What if I don't want to go, what if I want to be a Blue Sun?" Vido was speechless for a moment

"You want to be a part of my mercenary group? Why?"

"Maybe because if I'm one of you then I won't be targeted by whoever you send after me. Also, I'll be making you money instead of taking it from you, sound like a good deal?" With the gun still aimed at him Vido hesitantly accepted.

"Sounds like we do." And he reached out his hand rather gingerly, Guy dropped the gun to his side and grabbed the extended hand with his other.

"Great! Thanks for the opportunity to work for you, Boss. Oh, and sorry about your men." Vido now laughed

"Ah well, I think I just got my money's worth from them. They got me you." The two then laughed at their new-found partnership.


	4. Revelation's Beginning

Working with the Blue Suns had taught Guy a few things but that was it, just a few things. Working on his own he had learnt to rely solely upon himself so now that he was working as part of a squad of mercenaries he was expected to be a part of the team. The missions he had done were still interesting for him to do as he had taken part in hostage situations (on both sides, capturing and retrieving), facility raids and large-scale espionage attacks. In all of them he did was needed and always got the job done to the best of his abilities which always earned him praise from Vido but not so much from the men he served with. His team always got the job done but there were usually high casualties, much higher than they were willing to pay. However, Guy didn't even care about anyone he was supposed to be working with just as long as he lived then that was all that mattered.

After working for the Blue Suns for a year he was one day called to see Vido in person, this was strange as he never dealt with the ground troops so this meant that this was something really good or really bad. When Guy arrived at Vido's primary base of operations he went straight for his office. On the way, he noted that there were not as many guards as he would have thought there should have been and only one man was on the door to Vido's office.

"The boss man in?" he asked the man who pointed with the end of his rifle towards the door. Guy took this as a yes and walked right on in without waited to be announced or even knocking. Sitting at his desk, Vido was typing away completely oblivious to the fact that Guy had entered the room.

"Hi Boss. You wanted to see me?" Vido raised his head and replied

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He continued typing so Guy remained exactly where he was. He was lucky the first time that they met that Vido underestimated him which cost him his bodyguards, he knew now he would never do that again so even though Vido looked vulnerable he was more than likely not even close.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, there something that I must discuss with you."

"You're the boss, can't afford to piss you off." Guy didn't sound very convincing and Vido picked right up on that.

"Cut the act. I didn't keep you on for your manners: I need you for your skills." Guy snorted.

"Really? Just me or my squad because I noticed that they are suspiciously absent from this meeting?"

"You've been reassigned." Vido was so abrupt with him that Guy couldn't help but started to chuckle with a half-smile. His squad had finally got fed up with him and they had decided to shift him to someone else.

"They had enough of me taking all the glory?" he joked

"I would ask but I really don't give a fuck about them. No there's another reason why you and only you have been summoned. A special request has come through from one of the biggest names in the Verge, you heard of Edan Had'dah right?

"He's the batarian eezo guy, isn't he?"

"That's him. He wants us for a job and the signing fee is huge, that alone would be a full job pay so whatever he wants from us is big."

"And what would that be? We don't run eezo jobs, that's Eclipse's territory so wouldn't they be a better choice?"

"I'm not going to argue with him about it, he wants us and he pays well so that's all that matters." Guy took a breath before continuing. Edan was supposed to be a clean and respected business man but only a naive fool would believe he was above hiring mercs to do some questionable practices for him.

"Well I doubt it's that simple a job boss or I wouldn't be standing here." Vido smiled

"He's never hired us before but I know he uses other merc groups in the Verge so if he's looking for help from us then it's something only our group can do. It's big and most likely going to get messy which is why I'm putting you in charge of the battle group that has been requested."

"Battle group!?" Guy was so excited when he heard that, this was going to be big and if he was lucky it would have galaxy while repercussions.

"He wouldn't ask for them if it was simple. Now you've shown that you can handle these kind of jobs, you get them done with no hesitation or care to the men involved. That's what I'm going to need from you, to get this done no matter the cost. You understand, Captain?" Guy when wide eye at the sound of his new promotion.

"Oh yes boss! You can count on me to get this done, no problem!" Vido smiled as he leaned back in his chair while clasping his hands together.

"Excellent. Most of the group has been assembled here and are waiting to be shuttled into orbit. We are sending four frigates with full attachments, head there now and get to Camala as quick as you can. Only when you arrive at Edan's location will he explain the job, he must be worried about any information getting leaked." Guy made a stupid attempt at a salute and turned on his heals to face the door but just before he left Vido added

"Remember at any cost. If you fail then you had better be dead as well as there'll be nothing to come back to. Got that?"

"Sure, in which case I'll see you when I see you then boss. Goodbye." And with that he left the room and headed straight for the hanger. When he arrived, there were well over a hundred men boarding shuttles to take them to their ships so Guy looked over the requisitions that had been supplied for the mission. Once everything was all accounted for he collected his own personal items and left for the frigate he liked the name of the most, _The Void_ and made it his main ship.

After several relays jumps through the Verge the eventually arrived at the planet of Camala. Guy stood on the command deck of his ship and couldn't contain his excitement over what fun he was going to have now that he was calling the shots. He spent most of the journey to Camala looking over the only part of the job that they had been told and after going through it he found that only he and Vido currently knew that Edan Had'dah was the money man for this job and it had to remain that way. The rest of the time involved doing some background checks on Edan to find out what kind of man he would be working for.

After several hours, they arrived at Camala and Guy didn't waste a second of being in charge.

"Listen up boys! I'm going to go and meet our new employer but I'll need some of you to come with me. I want fifth-teen men suited up in the shuttle bay in 30 minutes. Don't disappoint me." The rest of the crew all gave him a "yes sir" and made the necessary arrangements for him.

Once everything was ready they all boarded two shuttles and flew down to the planet at the meeting point that was in the mission documents that Guy had received. It was a large warehouse in the industrial district located just outside of the city Hatre so Guy ordered the shuttles to land as unconsciously as possible. Once they were on the ground, half the group remained with the shuttles while Guy and the others went towards the warehouse where Guy would meet Edan Had'dah. Just outside the warehouse stood two batarian guards and when they were within ear shot one of them called out.

"Only the one in charge is going in so who is it." Guy took a stride forward.

"That's me." The guard look disgusted with him.

"A human, figures. I hoped that you would be a Batarian but I guess we'll have to make do with what we can get." Guy laughed

"And I hoped you would be pretty Asari whores but we never get what we want in life." The guard was about to raze his rifle but Guy already had his hand on his pistol and drew it before the Bartarian was ready.

"Think about your next move carefully mate. I don't care if you or me both die but I think you would rather live so put it down before I give you yet another eye socket." The Guard slowly lowered his gun so Guy lowered his, once all the weapons were away they opened the door to the warehouse but as Guy went to walk though they stopped him.

"Give us all your weapons then we'll get you in to see him." Guy sighed and handed over his guns. Once that was all out of the way he turned back to his men and said.

"I'll be back soon lads, keep an eye on these two for me."

"Will do captain." Said one of the Turian's in the group and with that Guy went inside. After going through the door, he walked through a corridor which lead to a large open room with walk ways all above it. At the door were two more guards and on the other side of the room were three other Batarian's, two standing and one seated behind a table wearing more normal looking clothes. Guy walked over to them knowing full well that the one sitting down was Edan Had'dah so when he was standing next to the table he started things off by saying.

"Evening boss, I'm Captain Guy of the Blue Suns and we're here to do a little job for you." Edan titled his head to the left and replied

"Guy? That's an unusual name, even for you humans."

"Yeah it was given to me a couple of years ago and now I've grown quite accustom to it. Still could have been given a much worst name." Looking unimpressed Edan answered

"Indeed. Now that you are here I can tell you why I need you." Guy continued smiling and gestured with his hand for Edan to continue. "Recently I have been involved in some experimental and secret research with a partner who I have been funding. I have also been supplying him with the means to conduct this with all of the discoveries coming back to me as payment."

"Sounds fun." Guy said trying not to sound bored already from what was being said. Eden just carried on talking.

"Everything has been going according to plan until recently when his operation has come under some complications so now I need to fix this before it causes server ramifications for my investment." Guy sighed

"So basically, something's fucked up and we need to shoot whoever fucked it up."

"Hmm…... yes." He was now annoyed because this was turning into a much more boring job than he had initially thought.

"What's actually gone wrong then?" Edan went very serious

"Someone working on that project with him found out what he was really up to. That is why I need this resolving immediately."

"And what is my battle group supposed to do about this? It doesn't sound like a dangerous job."

"My partner is an Alliance officer by the name of Dr Shu Qian and the facility that I have been funding is an Alliance research base on Sidon." Guy paused

"Don't get many human batarian palls. He must be doing some very interesting research for you."

"That is something you don't need to know. Suffice to say something has come up and this could cause problems if the Alliance finds out what he's really been up to."

"Still don't see why we need to go overkill on this. Just drop a bomb on them and job solved." Edan rolled all four of his eyes at once.

"That would be fine apart from some glaring issues that I have with that. Firstly, I need Qian alive because the research is not finished yet so I require him to complete his work. Second the facility itself in buried several hundred meters underground so a bomb from above would not do any good. And lastly it is an Alliance base so any attack on that base will result in a military response." Suddenly Guy's smile came back.

"Right I get it now. You need us to extract the doctor not kill him and since he's in a fortified base you need someone good enough or crazy enough to go in against them."

"That is part of it but I want nothing that will lead back to me so I want that base and all the other personnel destroyed. Once you have Dr Qian I want you to make sure that no one will ever be able to identify all the bodies so that they will believe that he was kill along with all the others." Guy let out a cry of laughter because now it sounded like a job in which he could have some fun with.

"You know, I'm starting to like you Mr Had'dah." Edan obviously didn't like that comment as he shook his head with a revolted look on his face but Guy was still smiling at him.

"Thanks, anyway Dr Qian has given me codes for all the bases doors and computer systems as well as a rota for when all supply vessels are scheduled to arrive which I'm certain you can take full advantage of. With all of that can you do the job?"

"Definitely, I'll look forward to blowing up that Alliance cave."

"Good, with regards to the personnel who had uncovered the true nature of his research they have already left the site. You will need to track them down and eliminate them."

"No problem, got a name or picture we can go on?"

"It's all in the files I'll send to you, I don't care how you deal with them but just make sure they won't have the chance to divulge this information to anybody, understood?"

"Crystal clear boss. Now if that's everything I'll take those files and get things started, I can't wait to start blowing up that Alliance base." Edan now snapped at Guy angrily as he slammed his hand down on the table.

"You are not going anywhere, I don't want you getting caught and divulging my involvement in this!"

"That wouldn't happen, if they caught me I'd shoot myself before they got that far." Edan shook his head

"No! I don't know you and I certainly can't trust you so until this job is done you will lead from here as my personal bodyguard." Guy now shook his head as he smiled

"Fair enough you are the boss on this job after all. But what about my men that came down with me."

"Argh! Well they will have to stay here as well, the fewer people that know where I am the better, you still have enough men to do the job?"

"Oh yes, I've got four frigates ready and waiting for my order."

"Good then they will do the job just fine without you. Here's the OSD with all the data you'll need, I hope that will suffice?" Edan said as he left an OSD on the table in front of him.

"It will. Now if there's nothing else to discuss then I'll take my leave and get this job underway. Evening to you Boss." He made a stupid bow as he collected the OSD drive and left the building. He returned to his shuttle and began to contact his ship to relay the orders he had just been given.

"Yes sir." Said another Turian that appeared on the screen. He had a darker carapace than normal with bright red markings covering his forehead and chin.

"Bellius, we've got a fun job ahead of us. It's an extraction and incineration job."

"Right, so who needs extracting?"

"A human scientist call Dr Shu Qian, I'll send I picture up with the rest of the information you'll need for the job and then destroy the base but make sure that all the other people are completely vaporised."

"Interesting, where is he?"

"An Alliance base on Sidon, make sure everyone has an acid wash on their Sun's tattoo. The money man doesn't want any loose ends here just in case anything goes wrong." Bellius froze.

"An Alliance base? That's not going to be easy."

"I know but, its going to be real fun. I'm just pissed that I can't come with you." Guy replied as he started to upload the information that Edan had given him.

"What, why?"

"The money man is paranoid, doesn't want anyone knowing who he really is so all of us down here have to stay until the jobs done as personal body guards."

"So does that mean I'm leading the assault?" Guy sighed as he really wanted to do that.

"Yeah your lucky bastard but I'm still in charge overall."

"Of course."

"Right, the plan will be you intercept the next supply ship that's heading in which will be in 48 hours. Once you've done taken care of that then head to Sidon, once there land two frigates with two full companies to attack the base and extract the doctor. When everyone is dead, take their bodies to the heart of the base and put enough charges in there to turn that side of the planet into one big fuck off crater. Leave one frigate in orbit to act as recon, don't want anybody catching wind of what we're doing but if they do then you'll have to get out of there quick. We're no match for a full Alliance detachment."

"Got it but what about the other ship?"

"That one has another objective. There's someone who has already got away from Sidon so we need to find them and kill them. According to the data we got they've headed for Elysium, you'll need to find one human amongst millions there."

"Okay, shouldn't be too hard and I know how we're going to find them. Just need a name." Guy check the data that had been transferred to Bellius to see what the name was.

"Kahlee Sanders."


	5. Bounty Hunter

"I really hate these private security outfits! They don't even offer any real protection. Why can't I just get some normal combat armour?" Guy was lounging around in Edan's private residences with the rest of his team that had to remain on Camala because of their current employer's paranoia. To make sure that no one mistaken them for mercenaries they had been ordered to wear uniforms of a private security firm based on Camala so as not to arouse suspicion and question why they were there. Most of the team were else ware apart from two, a Batarian called Jorn Ese'Raun and a human who was a new recruit to the Blue Suns and Guy had only bothered to learn his first name, Jake. Ese'Raun walk over to the window and said

"For the last three days all you've done is complain. Can you shut your damn mouth for one minute and give my ears some peace?"

"Careful Jorn. I'm in charge here so don't go giving me orders. Got that." His tone gave Jorn the none too subtle hint that if he spoke out again he would probably be flying out of the window.

"We'll see." The batarian didn't seem too impressed.

"What do you think is happening with the mission sir?"

"How the fuck should I know? Bellius should be calling in anytime to give us an update, once he's done it's a matter of killing a girl and we're all done. Payday and I did fuck all!" Jake was nervous around Guy and that was the way he liked it. If his men feared him more than anything else, then he could keep them in line and stop them from second questioning his orders.

"In my opinion that's the best kind of job. No risk and maximum reward."

"Well I prefer to get my hands dirty and earn my credits." Guy leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on a table while he put his hands behind his head. Before another word was said the door whooshed open revealing Edan in the door way. Jorn and Jake both turned to face him while Guy remained seated. Edan was the not happy from the reception he got from Guy which only served making his mood even worse.

"I'm getting impatient. Why haven't we heard anything from your team yet?" he walked into the room and sat at a chair behind a desk and folded his arms. Guy sat up and pointed at his men and then at the door. Jake left immediately but Jorn stood still for a few seconds until Guy spun his head to look him straight on which did cause him to move towards the door. After they had both gone Guy spoke

"If I had gone on the mission then you would have heard by now and we'd be all done and on our way home." Edan leaned forward

"You are staying were I can see you, I don't want you compromising this whole operation." With a breath he added "Are you sure your man can handle it?"

"Who Bellius? Yeah he's good and as soon as he calls and gives us the good news then I can finally leave and get out of these stupid clothes." Almost on que his personal vid console he had brought with him started to bleep. "Speak of the devil" Guy activated the console and sure enough appearing before him was Bellius. "Bellius, calling to give us the good news? I've got the money man with me right now and he's been eagerly awaiting this very call." Bellius didn't answer right away and when he did he sounded off.

"Erm… yeah about the mission. I'm sorry to report that we ran into complications." Guy widened his eyes and through gritted teeth asked

"What complications?!" The reply took some time to come but when it did Bellius spoke with all the confidence he could muster.

"An Alliance ship, the SSV Hastings arrived at the planet before we could complete the mission, so we are unaware if it was fully successful." Guy slowly turned his head towards Edan who was trying to contain seething rage. He turned back to Bellius.

"Tell me EXACTALLY what happened in the mission and DON'T leaving anything out." Bellius' mandibles twitched indicating he was nervous but did as he was instructed.

"We first of all intercepted the cargo transport ship and stopped it from sending out any messages to the planet or anyone else. Using the contact details provided we landed two frigates at the landing zone and neutralised the security personnel there while the third frigate remained in space to monitor for other ships in the area."

"Okay, all sounds good. Carry on."

"After we had secured the landing pad the assault team then descended into the main facility which was located nearly a mile underground, so we had no way to communicate with them. It was only when some of the team came up escorting Dr Qian while the others cleaned up the rest of the operation we noticed it. That was when our scanners picked up the mass relay's activation, so we bailed leaving the half assault team in the base. As we were leaving we found out it was an Alliance ship that activated the rely, so we jumped to FTL before they could find out we we're there." Guy took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled the same way as he took the details of the mission on board.

"Ah shit. Right Bellius bring the doctor here at once, I don't want any other fuck ups before he's been delivered." Bellius nodded and looked relieved but it was short live when Guy exploded. "You had better hope that the assault team finished their job because if you fail again then I'll make you suffer! It will last days to the point where you will be a shell of former self, but you won't die. On no. You'll be left around as an example of what happens to people how mess up on MY MISSIONS! Got it!?" The look of terror that flooded over Bellius' face was instantaneous.

"Yes…. S..sir. Understood." Guy then deactivated the console and ran his fingers through his hair and threw his head back. After a few seconds to fix himself back up he looked at Edan with a courteous smile on his face.

"As you heard boss, Dr Qian has been extracted but the mission didn't quite go according to plan."

"Really you don't say." Edan didn't raise his voice or change his posture. "because from what I heard the main point of this mission which was to remain undetected has been compromised meaning that my involvement in this could be leaked and if that happens then you and your whole company will go down with me!" Guy held up his hands

"Okay calm down, calm down. There wouldn't be anything left to tie the Blue Suns to the attack, all men on the mission would have been told to use personal arms and armour as well as have their tattoos removed before the mission. Also, as an added note they would have rather died then surrender as they would know that me and Vido would find them and make them pay in the same why I just threatened Bellius."

"And you're sure of this?"

"Completely. I'm confident that they would have seen the job through to the end which includes the total destruction of the base and anyone within it. Including themselves if that's what was necessary." Edan only seemed to relax slightly.

"And if the Alliance did manage to stop them?" Guy chuckled

"Then you, me and Dr Qian are all fucked." Edan didn't like the response

"You're awfully calm about being on the receiving end of an Alliance raid."

"Because there's nothing we can do about it if they do but right now I say we wait. At least until the news is reported, an Alliance base attacked in the Skyllian Verge would be breaking news and it will tell us how successful the mission was." Edan was quiet for a long time as he tapped his fingers on his desk. When he spoke again he was much calmer

"Then we'd better sit tight and wait for the news." Guy clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Great, it won't be too long." And then he activated his console to quickly send out some messages to the rest of the Blue Sun's in his company regarding the mission update and to stand by in case the worst-case scenario occurred. They didn't have to wait too long, a few hours later and the news report was on and just as Guy had said, the attack on Sidon was the headline news. Throughout the report the news caster talked about how this was a tragedy and what the implications of this attack could mean for the Alliance and humanity. Guy wasn't interested at all with that and continued watching with an increasingly tenser Edan.

"From the information we have been told about this incident, the base and all personnel have been lost with no survivors. Due to the nature of the base we have nothing to go on telling us why it was attacked and the Alliance currently have no leads as to who might be behind this." Guy smiled as he heard Edan breathed a sigh of relief.

"See I told you, my men would sooner die then fail the mission."

"I'm glad. With the money I've already paid you and your company I would have expected no less." Guy stood up and with his arms outstretched, made an over exaggerated bow and combined it with a toothy grin.

"It's a pleasure boss. Now how about a drink to celebrate the first part of the mission being a success." Edan was now acting more like the confident businessman that he was while Guy poured two drinks which he assumed were some form of Batarian Whiskey and then brought it over to him. Edan took it from him and Guy the clinked his glass into Edan's with a big smile on his face, however Edan didn't look so happy but remained civil.

"Looks like your mission was a success despite the complication."

"Damn right, although if I was there then it wouldn't have had any problems at all but as you said. I wasn't allowed to go." His smile remined and Edan snorted

"I don't care for you tone Guy, but I must admit your Blues Suns are indeed worth what I payed. In fact, for your services I will pay a bonus to your merc group to show my appreciation." This type of thing meant nothing to Guy, but he knew that Vido would be pleased with this, he on the other hand was only interested in slating his blood lust.

"Great." He tried to hide his sarcasm which Edan noticed by simply flaring his nostrils "No seriously, that's fantastic. I love the jobs where by I sit on my ass and do fuck all."

"You're not the poster man for the Suns, are you?"

"Depends on the poster." Guy laughed, and the pair finished their drinks. Once done Guy thought it would be best if he got the men who had been stuck on Camala assembled so they could be ready to meet the doctor when he arrived. He left Edan to his own devices and thought it would be best he wasn't involved in any conversations between him and Vido as he knew he wouldn't make it easier. Before he left though he was given the location for where Dr Qian would need to be sent to when the ship arrived which was a warehouse almost in the middle of nowhere that had no tie's to Edan.

Several hours later, the cruiser transporting Dr Qian had entered Camala's obit and called Guy for instructions.

"We're here so where do you want the delivery captain?"

"I'm sending you the coordinates. Send him down and don't send to many people with him. Jobs nearly done so once he's in Edan's hands we're out of here." There was a noticeable pause before the man on the other side of the vid screen answered

"Bellius says he's coming down sir. Wants to tell you something." Guy smiled and bit his lip at the same time

"Does he? Wonder what that could be about?" he cut off the man and headed for the drop site by shuttle with a few of his men, Jorn and Jake were amongst them.

"This was a pretty simple job sir." Guy wasn't happy at Jakes statement.

"Boring job you mean. If this is what I've got to look forward to then I'm done with this captain shit. I'd rather just be doing the dirty work."

"You'd be happy dying with all those guys at Sidon?"

"Damn right! Would have been fun taking on some Alliance Marines. Heard they're supposed to be really good." Jorn snorted

"And you'd be dead. Much better for everyone." Guy just laughed at the Batarian for being honest with him. He hated ass kissing.

When they arrived they all got out and waited for the other shuttle to drop off the doctor. After another ten minutes it arrived and landed a few yards away from them with its doors already opening before it had fully landed. Inside were a few Blue Suns and an elderly man clutching a case to his chest so tightly that Guy assumed that he needed it to live. Now that it was firmly on the ground, two mercs stepped who were soon followed, by process of elimination, Dr Qian.

"Ah, Qian I presume?" he said this while pretending to tip his non-existent hat to the doctor.

"Hmph." Was all he got for his opening line.

"Not the funny type of doctor then?" Qian looked over the group then proceeded to look down his nose at Guy.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that you think you're funny. I doubt that it took your simple mind long to come up with that little anecdote. Now tell me where Edan Had'Dah is, I need to speak with him about my project." Guy could tell he saw all the mercs there as little more than pond scum so gave him a sly smile

"He'll be along shortly. In the meantime, this is where you'll need to stay until we get the all clear. That okay for you Doc?" Qian looked over the building to his right then snorted

"It'll do but you should tell Edan that I do not want to be kept waiting. He needs me else were as soon as possible. I cannot be wasting my valuable time hiding in this hovel." Guy pointed to two of his men from the ground team and then to the warehouse as a silent order to take the doctor inside. Once he was gone Guy then said

"Wonder what crawled up his ass and died?"

"He is a human so what do you expect from them." Jorn said as a matter of fact to which Guy laughed. This was obviously not the response the Batarian wanted so he added. "Better tell Edan that the doctor is secure."

"I'll do it, I think he's starting to warm up to me." Guy chuckled but it was short lived when he saw who else was stepping off the shuttle. "And you're here because what Bellius?" The Turian looked nervous but was flanked by the two mercs who had stepped off the shuttle before him. This seemed to give him a little more confidence so when he finally spoke, he sounded somewhat professional.

"We lost her." Guy remained silent as he waited for Bellius to continue. "We found Kahlee Sanders on Elysium and sent a man to go and capture her, so we could dispose of her without causing a scene but shortly after he found her, he messaged in he'd captured her then he went silent. A few hours later we found him, and his face looked like it had tried to stop a truck. We got some words out of him and it seems she to have manged to get free and now we have no idea where she is." Bellius' face hadn't changed one bit as he look straight into Guys cold, unblinking eyes.

"Anything else?" he asked as the Turian shook his head. After a few awkward moments that felt like years Guy bust out laughing. It was so unexpected that all the merc's present jumped back in shock. Guy started to wave his arms to get all the others to laugh with him which they did but it was forced and gave off an entirely different tone to what Guy was setting. Eventually Bellius started laughing but he had no idea why, until he felt a pain in his leg like it was burning.

In one quick motion, Guy pulled out his pistol and shot Bellius in his left thigh which made the Turian squawk in pain and collapse to the ground clutching his wound. All the other merc's were now silent but Guy kept on laughing for a little while longer until he began to slow down into a wheeze.

"Oh Bellius, you're such a character!" he started to regain control after this and said. "You know I've learnt some new things over the last few days about being in charge. Do you want to know what that is?" Bellius didn't reply as he was still moaning in pain, so Guy shot him in his right shoulder. His shot was drowned out by more screaming and he waited till Bellius wasn't so loud.

"I've learnt that when you're in charge, all the praise gets sent to your superior and all the shit gets dumped on you. This is something I hope you're learning now because you were the man on the ground and in charge of this op. Now you've fucked up." He punctuated this with another shot to his right knee, Bellius who was now crying from the pain didn't know what to do and tried to pull himself into a ball and called out

"It's not my fault! They screwed up! Blame the others!" Guy sighed

"That doesn't fly well with your superiors. They don't care whose fault it was other that you were the one calling the shots. Now I have to go and tell the money man that this has got a little more complicated." He paused then shouted

"YOU SCREW ME OVER AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" He was about to shoot again but stopped just short of pulling the trigger and in an instant became calm like nothing was wrong. He walked over to Bellius who winced in pain as Guy ripped off his lieutenant's badge and flicked it into the air and caught it. He then turned to Jorn who was standing watching all this happen and tossed him the badge.

"Congrats on your promotion Jorn." And then walked passed him

"You want me to be your second?" He sounded confused but not unhappy

"Yeah, I can trust you to get the job done and I hate you so if you fuck up I'll have no problem blowing your head off your shoulders." Jorn snarled but still clipped his new badge to his armour.

"Fine, what do we do with Bellius?" he asked as Guy carried on walking away

"I can't look at him right now so do whatever you want. I've got more pressing problems right now, like keeping my own head where it should be." He was near the shuttle that he and his team arrived in.

"And Qian?"

"Keep him here, protect him like his carrying your pay checks. I've got to go and see the money man about this development." With a smile and a sigh, he then said, "With any luck Jorn, you might get another promotion this evening and we might never have to see each other's ugly faces again." He then pulled himself in and order the pilot to take him back to the city.

When he walked back into Edan's office he felt like he was going to his death, but he wasn't afraid just annoyed that this could have been avoided if he was allowed on the mission. He entered to see the Batarian smoking a cigar and relaxing at his desk with a small glass in his hand. He didn't turn but acknowledged Guy's presents

"Is Dr Qian secure at the location?"

"Yeah, he's there. Got all my men guarding it right now." He knew that Edan was smirking right now even though he was facing away as he took another puff on his cigar

"Good, and the technician? Is she taken care of?" Guy hesitated

"Erm, funny story actually. No, she's still on the loose. We've got no idea where she is." All this was said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" Edan span in his chair and slammed his drink down on his desk so hard that most if not all its contents had shot out.

"She got away. Pretty sure she's still on Elysium though."

"SHE GOT AWAY FROM YOU!" Edan was now standing

"Technically she got away from…" before he could finish Edan threw his glass at Guy, but it missed and smashed on the wall behind him forcing him to shut up mid-sentence.

"Do you have any idea what this could mean! If the Alliance finds out what I'm doing then I'm done, everything I've done for this will go up in smoke and I'll be lucky to avoid a bullet in my head!" he marched over to his window and slammed both hands on it.

"Don't worry we can fix this, no problem. Look we left a ship in orbit on Elysium and we have people at all the main ports, if she tries to leave then we'll get her."

"No." was the flat reply he got from Edan. "This is far too important to sit and wait, I need someone who can get this done quickly and without fail." He then walked back to his desk and opened his Vid screen, furiously typing as he did on a holographic interface.

"Just send me, I promise I'll kill her and we can finally part ways."

"You've done enough, you messed up the Sidon job twice now. I knew something like this would happen, but I thought hiring the Blue Suns with their reputation that it could be avoided."

"Come on, you've got the best guy here for the job just let me get out there!" Edan gave him a cold look with all four eyes and Guy still hadn't gotten used to that in Batarian's

"I have no need for you right now, go and move Dr Qian to back up location. He will be safe there from Alliance recon teams but keep some of your men with him at all times. He far more valuable to me than some crappy mercenaries." Guy laughed

"Careful, we might be on your pay roll right now but that won't always be the case."

"Do I look like a care right now." His tone told Guy everything he needed to know. Whatever Edan was doing, the threat of possible complications from him meant nothing.

 _Just what are you doing and why this human Doc so important to a Batarian of all people?_

The next evening Guy and his ground team were with Edan at the same warehouse that Dr Qian was at but was now located elsewhere. They had been summoned here to meet with a bounty hunter whom Edan had hired extra to deal with the missing Alliance tech known as Kahlee Sanders. Guy was so pissed off that in the warehouse he had purposefully situated himself on one of the upper catwalks away from Edan who was sitting at a table in the middle of the warehouse floor.

"You think we'll know this guy?" asked another human merc next to Guy

"Hope not, I'm going to blow him apart once he's done with this job." The other merc stopped talking to Guy after that. Several minutes later Guy saw Jorn enter the warehouse and walk over to Edan, he couldn't hear what was being said but knew it was to do with the bounty hunters arrival.

"Fucking brown nose." Jorn respected Edan more than Guy did so it was understandable that Edan had decided to let Jorn do all the talking with the bounty hunter. Guy turned his back to the floor and waited for the new muscle to enter, when he did he hear multiple gasps from his team and groaned. Suddenly he hear the bounty hunter announce himself

"My name is Skarr." Guy span round immediately at this turn of events and watched as Edan introduced himself so he could interrupt

"No way! I knew Edan was going to be scraping the bottom of the barrel but you!" Skarr sighed as he recognised the voice and looked up to Guy

"How is a shit head like you still alive?" Guy laughed and jumped over the railings and onto a large container and then jumped again to the floor. He walked straight up to Skarr who was being escorted by four Blue Suns mercs including Jake who looked ready to piss himself at the monster standing next to him. Skarr stretched out his hand and grabbed Guy by the throat which made the mercs go for the weapons until Guy raised his hand for them to stop. Skarr twisted his head from side to side then said

"Damn it is you, thought I was imagining things." he then let go of Guy "What are you doing working for these idiots?" Guy laughed

"Long story but lets say they made me do it."

"You know each other?" Edan asked from his seat and both Guy and Skarr answered in unison

"Unfortunately."

"I don't have time for you to catch up so can you step aside Guy and let me speak with my guest?" Guy did his ridiculous bow and moved off to the side. Edan and Skarr then started to talk about the job and Guy was remined of how conniving Skarr could be, everyone who met him underestimated his intelligence so when he proved he was anything but stupid their faces would always be frozen in terror. Skarr had manged to correctly figure out that Edan was behind the Sidon attack and that what ever they were doing, he wanted badly.

"You've got plenty of men, why not have them do this?" he asked as he wondered why he had been called to hunt one human woman. It then hit him and he began to laugh "These ruck whores screwed it up didn't they!" He had insulted the Suns several times during his exchanges with Edan that this one went over the limit.

One of the men next to him whacked him head in the side of his head but all this did was give Skarr an excuse to lash out. With a vicious back hand, he smacked the merc so hard across his face that the force caused his neck to snap as he flew and hit the wall. The other three mercs then piled on top of the Krogan and tired in vain to pistol whip him into unconsciousness with no success. Guy noticed that all the other mercs were aiming at the mess and he simply said.

"Everyone stand down, you'll just get him pissed at you." The other mercs hesitated and then did as they were ordered. Then from nowhere, Skarr pulled a knife out and began to carve up the mercs who had foolishly attacked him. He slashed one across the jugular and the crimson geyser that erupted sprayed towards Edan, so Guy stood infront of him to shield him from the blood. After that merc fell to the floor Skarr then sliced another mercs leg and the sheer amount of blood that came pouring out told Guy he was a goner. Finally, the last merc, Jake, got to his feet and stepped away from the Krogan and drew his pistol

"Don't move!" he shouted with a nervous whimper at the end. Skarr stood up and looked square at Jake.

"Think carefully about your next action kid, no ones going to help you. Stand down." Jake looked over the room then finally at a blood covered Guy

"We have to put him down! We can't let him get away with killing our friends!" Guy laughed

"Yes, we are. You do this then I'm going to make everyone watch as he shows you your place." Jake went pale.

"You're kidding right!"

"I'll give you to the count of three to lower your weapon." Skarr warned

"You shut up, you move and your dead!"

"One." As soon as Skarr started counting, Guy noticed the air and light begin to change around the Krogan.

 _He's going to use his biotics!_

"You can't be serious! I'll kill you!"

"Two" before jake could say another word, Skarr sent out a shock-wave of pure dark energy that knocked the kid off his feet and then charged across the room. Once he was standing over Jake, Skarr then picked him up by the throat with one hand and slowly began to squeeze.

"Be honoured human for you did at the hands of a true Krogan Battlemaster." Jake's face went red then blue and finally purple until there was an audible crack as the force of Skarr's grip snapped his neck and crushed his throat. He then let the lifless body fall to the ground and smiled. Guy then turned to Edan with a face covered in blood and smiled

"You didn't get anything on you did you Edan?" Edan was somewhere between fear and revulsion at the display he'd witnessed and then said to Skarr

"I thought you gave him to the count of three?" Skarr pulled his blade from the other merc's corpse and replied

"I lied." The meeting carried on and finally agreed upon terms were finalised and this was when Guy added

"I'm going with you Skarr, I've got to get some of my reputation back after this cock up." Edan stood up.

"Now many times must I tell you no! You are not leaving Camala! If you get caught and divulge my involvement in this, then I'll be as good as dead." Skarr looked over Guy and then looked at Edan

"Don't worry, if he gets caught then I'll kill him before he can say a word. Besides, I could have use for him on this assignment." The way how he phrased it to Edan it was like he was hinting at Guy being unfortunately killed in this mission, freeing Edan from him forever. Edan looked over the pair and after a long think sat back down.

"Fine, go." He wasn't sure about it but he knew better than to argue with a Krogan. Guy sneered at Edan

"Thanks boss. You won't regret it, I swear." Edan waved them off and they both left together.

"You'd better not slow me down runt." Skarr growled

"Don't worry, I've learnt a few things in the years since we last met. You're going to be the one getting in my way." Skarr roared with laughter and they both left the warehouse, heading for Skarr's shuttle and then to Elysium.


	6. The Spectre

"This is fucking dumb." Guys words echoed across the alleyway as Skarr sighed with a growl.

"This is the difference between getting the job done right and messing it up like a fool. Something you know all about runt." Guy scoffed

"We know where she is, we know who she is, and we know what we need to do so why are we wasting time doing this?!"

"You're wrong on all accounts. We have no idea where she is or even who she is, I thought that would have been evident by the fact that she kicked the crap out of one of your men while handcuffed and then getting away." The pair remained in silence for several minutes and stood in this secluded alley waiting for their contact. On their way to Elysium, Skarr had pulled off to another planet not far from Camala and contacted an information broker he knew to get him anything he could use on Kahlee Sanders. This annoyed Guy no end as he hated doing recon work, preferring to merely jump straight into the mission and get his hands dirty. If things went south, then it only served in making his job that much more fun to complete but this time he wasn't the one in charge of the mission. He sighed and went to lean against a wall.

"What's this idiot going to tell you that could help?"

"A lot." Skarr was also becoming irritated but more at Guy than the waiting.

"Come on, she could be long gone from Elysium by now and that'll make things worse for both of us."

"All the more reason for us to get this information. We need to know where she's going before she does." Skarr ran his hand over his face. "How the fuck did you end up in this mess? Actually, how did you end up with the Blue Suns?" Guy laughed

"Ha! That's because I killed a lot of their men going after the same target. Once the job was done I was "Invited" to see their boss whereby I made him an offer to work off the debt of those dead men I killed." Skarr groaned in annoyance.

"You always get yourself into stupid situations."

"Yeah and I always get back out of them." Guy spoke with pride in his voice, but it was short lived as Skarr's immense hand grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"I always get you out of them! You're a foolish runt who can't think two steps head of own his actions!"

"HA! I don't need to when I'm this good! I'm still alive, aren't I?!"

"Through luck alone! You haven't got the skill needed to be a true threat to anyone and luck can only go so far when it's all spent." Guy tried to continue arguing but felt the grip tighten, cutting off any response he would have for the Krogan. "Remember runt, I told you that until you can find a way out of my hold you'll never be good enough to be a merc." The grip didn't lessen, and Guy started to feel woozy as the blood and air slowed getting to his head and only seconds before he passed out did Skarr release him and let him fall to the floor. Coughing, Guy looked up at Skarr with an evil smile.

"Then why not end me now? You could have killed me a dozen times before so why do you always let me live?" Skarr snarled

"Because you still have uses like now. I'm looking for a human on a human world, so I might stick out but you…" Guy laughed through his fits of coughing.

"You do care." This only helped him in getting a swift boot to the gut and he rolled onto his back still laughing through the pain. As Skarr was about to say something he stopped and looked over to the end of the alleyway to see a figure coming towards them. It was a Batarian looking like he didn't want to be found until he saw Skarr and relaxed his guard, Skarr did the same and completely ignored the human on the floor.

"Interrupting something?" The Batarian asked

"Nope, just putting my partner in his place." This made the Batarian smile and nod as he closed the gap. When he was next to Skarr he reacted into his pocket and pulled out an OSD

"Here you go, all the info I could get on the human you asked for. Humans are still putting a lot of their information on the extranet so there isn't much." Skarr sighed as he took the OSD and pocketed it followed by a few swift taps on his omni-tool to transfer the credits he owed the Batarian information broker.

"They are a pathetic race, so I'm not surprised. Can you tell me anything that stuck out, something I could use to find her?" The Batarain shrugged.

"I can't say, all looked like Alliance statistics to me. Hardly anything about her personal life or family."

"You were worth every credit." Guy wheezed as he pulled himself off the floor which made the Batarian stare at him with all four eyes at once.

"Sorry but I can't find what isn't there so do me a favour and shut the fuck up!" Skarr chuckled

"Don't worry about him, thanks for the info." Skarr turned around and started to walk away and the Batarian turned and went back the way he'd came. Once Guy was feeling more like walking did he then catch up with Skarr and they headed back to their shuttle. When they got in, Skarr gave Guy the OSD.

"Here, see if you can find anything useful." Guy took it and plugged it into the ship's computer, after waiting a few seconds for the files to download did he then start searching through it while Skarr prepped the shuttle for launch. When it was ready Skarr took off and they left this world, currently now knowing where the best place would be to start their search.

Annoyingly, it was just as the Batarian had said as Guy scrolled through all the data he had gathered on Kahlee Sanders. It proved that she was an effective Alliance solider which he did realise that would have helped him when he first sent his men after her, nothing that would have given him cause for concern, but he would have been more careful when he prepared the mission. It also showed she was even better when it came to computers which led to her being handpicked for top Alliance projects and was the reason for her being stationed on Sidon. After some time, he grew bored of looking at her Alliance record and switched to her personal life which was no way near as interesting as she didn't seem to have one at all.

"What a pathetic bitch. No excitement and no fun, just the kind of girl I hate." Guy sighed, he'd seen her picture and thought she was pretty attractive with her blond hair and blue eyes but with the personality that she had meant he would have more likely killed her upon meeting her than try to bed her.

"You found anything yet?" Skarr snarled from the cockpit.

"Nah, nothing we can use unless she plans to hide in her favourite stationary store."

"Really? She must have someone she trusts?" Guy looked into her known acquaintance's and found just what he was expecting, nothing. She had next to no friends and most likely the ones she would run to would probably be the ones that were incinerated at Sidon, so he checked her family.

"She's got a mum! Oh… wait she's dead… by at least a decade." Skarr roared

"What about her father then!?" Guy looked into who her father was and noticed that it was listed as unknown.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Hang on a minute." He looked at this information and was stunned that her father was unknown, even he knew who his father was even though he was dead before he was born so why didn't she or anyone one know? He then checked on her mother who had been listed as married at some point, but the name of her husband was also blank meaning that this was more likely done on purpose to hide him.

"Well?" Skarr asked

"Her father…"

"What about him?"

"Apparently he doesn't exist."

"Well that's helpful." Guy kept on looking and soon found out that the Sanders name was her mother's maiden name, so they had completely cut themselves off from this man for some reason. However, there was nothing that was remotely helpful amongst this information that could tell him who this man was or why they'd done this.

"Looks like a dead end. I'll check some other leads." As he said this he opened up her personal messages and couldn't find anything useful there but there were also other messages that she had not personally sent but were linked to her in some way. This is where he found that as soon as she joined the Alliance, someone suddenly became interested in her as there were messages being sent between Alliance staff. As he delved deeper into this mystery he found a file that had been marked by the Batarian as deleted but he had managed to recover so Guy investigated it. It was Kahlee's Alliance graduation scores that had been sent out to one person, this puzzled him as by this point in her life her mother was dead, and she didn't have any friends to speak of.

"What's all this about?" As he looked further into it he found it was sent by one of her instructors and not her personally, in fact it seemed to be the same Alliance personnel as before. The message itself was received and opened only to be deleted less than a minute later. When he looked at who the recipient was, he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Either this guy has a bit of a crush on her or he's got a more personal interest in her career."

"Who is he?"

"Admiral Jon Grissom." Skarr looked back at Guy

"Who's that?"

"He's a living human legend, first human to go through a mass relay. He's also a retired has been, not been seen in public for a few years."

"That's a stupid reason to make someone a legend."

"No doubt but that's how we humans view him. Anyway, he's kept some tabs on her by the looks of things, so he must at least know her, and I'd bet my left testicle that its more than that."

"You think he's related to her?"

"She's got no other family to speak off according to this and the only person who's missing from her profile is an unknown father. That's not something you could hide unless you have high clearance…

"Like an Admiral."

"Bingo!" Skarr made a growling chuckle

"Where is this man?" Guy looked up his current whereabouts and soon began to laugh

"HA HA! What a coincidence! He's on Elysium!" The pair now both laughed

"Good, even if he's not the father he might still be someone she could turn to. Looks like we got to hunt down a legend." Guy smiled as he cracked his knuckles as the thought of going after an Alliance hero and human legend gave him great amusement. They carried on towards Elysium now knowing that had a lead and Guy decided that if they were going to find where he was that Blue Sun's amour probably would cause problems, so he changed into civilian clothes that he's brought along. When he was changed, he finished his outfit with a black jacket and zipped it up as he entered the cockpit next to Skarr.

"How long till we get there?" Skarr checked the navigation computer

"Three hours so you'd better get some sleep. When we get there, we don't rest until we find Grissom or Sanders." Guy snorted but did as he was told and leaned back in his seat and slowly drifted off.

When they arrived, Skarr piloted the shuttle into one of the main space port as to try and hide their arrival on the planet with the mass of other ships coming and going. After landing, Skarr went to deal with the authorities at the port and sent Guy into the main city to start gathering information on Jon Grissom and more importantly where lived. Guy hated doing this sort of job, but he knew that a huge Krogan looking for Grissom would get people talking meaning that Kahlee could be long gone before they found his house.

Spending time traveling around the main settlement and spaceport, he changed into the guise of a journalist doing at article on Humanities golden age of space travel and wanted Grissom to be the main part of it. After walking around and talking with several people he found out that Grissom was not the hero that everyone thought he was. A lifetime in the public eye had made him bitter to a point where he would go out of his way to avoid any kind of human contact. He was aggressive, cantankerous and extremely stubborn making him someone that no one wanted to contact unless they had too. Eventually he was pointed to a man who was the head of one of Elysium's political parties and had wanted Grissom to endorse him for the position when he first arrived. When Guy found him, getting an interview for the success of Earths most successful colony world from one of its most predominant figures took no effort. The fake article brought this man out almost instantly and talking to him told Guy all he needed to know about Grissom as being a political he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He told Guy about his meeting with Grissom and that he had been told to "Go to hell" and almost got punched in the face. This is when he finally learnt where Grissom lived and after pretending to get all he wanted from this idiot, he left as quickly as he could and headed towards a car hire business.

"He's all the way out in the country, this is making things so much easier." Guy smiled to himself as he drove alone along the winding roads out to Grissom's home and hoped that the information was correct. When he got closer, he parked his car far enough away that no one would see it and chose to walk the rest of the way to take in the surroundings at a slower pace. The walk to Grissom's house proved how much he liked his privacy, he had neighbours, but they were so far from him that none of them would be able to aid him quickly or even at all if something happened to him. The open expanse made it difficult for anyone to approach without being spotted miles out and there was hardly any sign of civilisation at all in this part of the colony.

Finally, he saw the house and scoffed at its appearance for it was a small one storied home that didn't look large enough for a single person to live in. The approach to the house was quite far from the main road with nothing to obscure it from sight except a small mound on the left-hand side of the house over a hundred yards from it. Guy slowed his walk to take in the bland surroundings in hopes that there was something more exciting to see which only took the form of a small hedge row on the opposite side of the road.

As he got closer to the house, he noticed that there was a vehicle parked outside on the road, so he decided to be a bit more cautious but as he did he then saw a man walk back over to it from the house and get ready to get in. The man stopped when he saw Guy and looked over at him with a polite smile to which Guy responded in kind. From this demeanour alone Guy knew that this wasn't Grissom.

"You been to see the legend?" he called out and the man looked back at the house.

"You could say that." Guy chuckled as he pretended to play a new role as one of the neighbours. The man before him was young, about in his twenties and had darker skin with very short trimmed black hair. From his way of speaking and how he conducted himself, he knew exactly what he was.

"What do the Alliance want with him this time?" The man looked startled

"Excuse me?"

"Well you're an Alliance operative aren't ya? Just wondering what you would need with a retired admiral?" The man seemed to go on the defensive

"How do you know I'm with the Alliance?" _Because it's that obvious._ Working as a mercenary in Alliance controlled space, he'd come across their soldiers a fair bit and they all seemed to give off the same aura.

"You act like a soldier, the way you walk and hold yourself. Only people who've had military training act that way."

"Are you Alliance as well?" This made Guy laugh and for a split second he lost his current persona as his laugh was slyer than he intended. After a slight twitch in his head he recomposed himself and replied

"No, not me. My father was though so I know how you fellas act." The man dropped his guard slightly.

"I see." The man seemed to relax but only a little. "Sorry where are my manners. David Anderson, Lieutenant in the Alliance military." Guy walked over to him and reached for the extended hand

"Michel Wright, pleasure to meet you sir." The hand shake was firm but brief, what he would have expected from an officer. "So, did you get what you want out of him? I know he's retired so I can bet he wasn't interested in resuming his duties." Anderson shock his head

"I was not here to ask him back into the Alliance, but it was official business and I'm afraid I cannot speak any more of it. You know how it is." Guy nodded

"Fair enough. Well I hope you got what you wanted, he can be a stubborn bastard." Anderson sighed

"Tell me about it." He looked back at the house then back to Guy "Do you know him well?" Guy shrugged

"Not too well, I live about two miles away down that way." Guy pointed back the way he came at a random area and Anderson nodded. "I only see him from time to time when I walk out here, each time I tried to speak to him he gave me a harsh glare which told me I wasn't welcome." Anderson nodded solemnly.

"He's had a hard life, probably just wants to be left alone." Guy smiled.

"I guess, I hope he has someone in his life though so he's not too lonely." Guy was merely making conversation to appear like a kind passer-by, but he noticed a sudden shift in Anderson's demeaner.

"Can I ask you a question?" Guy looked back in actual surprise.

"Sure? What's up?"

"Have you seen anyone else in your travels that might have come to see Admiral Grissom? Any one at all in the last few days?" Guy had to keep himself in check as he almost smiled that would have given way to a laugh. _He's after Kahlee too!_

"Can't say that I have, it's not like I come out here every day and monitor everyone's comings and goings." This made Anderson sigh. "Is there a problem?"

"No, nothing like that." Anderson changed back to how he was when he first arrived.

"Should I be worried? Is there someone who means to harm him?" acting like a concerned citizen kept Anderson from saying anymore.

"There is no need to worry, forget I said anything but if you do see anyone suspicious could you contact the local authorities and ask that they put you through to me." _Come on! At least act like you're not tipping your entire hand."_

"I suppose I will but what constitutes as suspicious? Has this anything to do with that attack on the Alliance base I heard about in the news? Are they Batarian's you're after?!" Placing the Batarian racist card was started for colony people as they were the source of much trouble in the Skyllian Verge.

"Nothing to do with Batarian's, there's no need concern yourself over that. I'm here on other business so if you could just keep an eye out for unusual activity for me then that'll be all I need." Guy nodded and started to look concerned as Anderson got into his vehicle and drove away, as he did, Guy gave him a little wave and started to walk the way he was heading to simulate his ruse. He waited until Anderson was clear out of sight and then looked around the area he was in for a spot he could disappear into which he saw in a part of the hedge row that was out of everyone's line of sight. He walked over to it and then pushed his way through to the field behind it, taking a deep breath which led to a mischievous grin. He started to cross the field and head back to where he originally parked his vehicle knowing that if he tried to get more information on Grissom's house now, he might look suspicious and the old admiral was probably more alert after his visit from Anderson. He had seen its layout and did now know from Anderson that this was the right place, so his information was good. When he got back to his car he got in and immediately contacted Skarr on his omni-tool and within a single bleep he saw the old Krogan's face staring back at him.

"About time, what did you find out?"

"Well for starters I know where Grissom lives and it's definitely the right place, but I also know that Kahlee is hiding from more than just us."

"What makes you think that?"

"There was an Alliance rookie office there, when I spoke to him he asked me if I'd seen anybody coming to see Grissom. If he's looking for her too then that means that she's also running from the Alliance too or else they wouldn't be bothering with him." Skarr looked as though he was deep in thought "Something wrong?" Skarr rubbed his chin.

"If that Alliance officer is looking for her then that means we've got to find her quickly. We go after Grissom tonight and when I question him, I'm sure I'll get the answers he couldn't." Guy laughed

"Sounds like fun, I'll come back to the shuttle and I'll collect my gear." Skarr shook his head

"No, stay where you are. Watch that house and don't let anything pass you by. That incident could have spooked him and if she's there, she might make a run for it. I'll meet you when it gets dark and I'll bring your stuff." Guy groaned

"Fine, hope that Alliance solider doesn't do the same thing."

"It's why we've got to move now and not fuck up any more than you already have. Just sit tight runt and this'll all be over by tomorrow morning." Skarr abruptly cut the call and Guy sighed as he slumped back in his seat.

For the next several hours all Guy did was watch the house through the hedge rows from across the main road from the house. Nothing happened which he knew would be the case as Grissom did not have any friends or family that lived nearby, and he saw no one leave either as it was too open not to see them leave the house. It was now dark, very dark as there were no street lights and no lights were being emitted from the house itself, so he had to use his omni-tool carefully as not to give away his position from its own light.

"Anything happen?" Skarr's voice almost made Guy's heart stop as he felt the Krogan's hand land on his back.

"Fuck! A little heads up would be nice."

"And if you were more concerned with your surroundings then it wouldn't have been a surprise." Guy looked up at Skarr and noticed he was wearing his medium armour and grumbled.

"Why do you get armour and I have to wear this shit?" Skarr didn't answer and instead picked him up and pushed him forward towards the mound to take cover from the house. When there, they both fell onto their fronts and looked at the house for any signs of movement.

"Looks quiet." Skarr whispered

"Should be, not seen a thing all day so he should be all alone."

Skarr grabbed Guy shoulder tightly which made him winch as he tried not to call out in pain. Before he could ask what Skarr was doing, a M97 – Viper with a silencer was thrust into his face.

"This is yours, cover my approach and watch out for any surprises." After releasing Guy's shoulder, he waited for him to take the sniper rifle which after a few seconds he did with a snap.

"Why do I have to do the shitty job?"

"You'll do what I say runt! I'm in charge of this mission."

"It's a Blue Sun's mission so I'm the one calling the shots!" Skarr chuckled

"And you're doing such a great job, because of that reason I'm here cleaning up your mess! As usual." Guy grimaced and activated the rifle so that it would fold out and took position on the mound, looking through the scope at the unassuming house.

"This is stupid, what am I covering you from? He's an old man past his prime, what's he going to do?"

"It's not him I'm worried about, its anybody else that might turn up." Guy smiled and shook his head

"Who? There's no one nearby, we would have seen them."

"Not if they are good. Now shut up and do your job so I can do mine. This should all be over in a matter of minutes and luckily I won't have to see you ever again." Guy laughed

"Love you too Skarr." The krogan took to one knee and took out his pistol and Guy remembered it well, it was an Canifex that had been extensively modded to pack as much punch as possible that even armoured targets would be blown apart.

"Don't interfere with my plan, only get involved when I say. Got it?" Guy didn't say anything and with a sly smile he took a more comfortable position on the mound and readied his rifle. With a once over Skarr made sure he was ready for combat and within moments he was then running towards the house in a manner that defied logic. His size and the amount of equipment he was carrying should have made him slow and rather loud, but he moved almost silently that Guy had to respect. Before long Skarr was at the house and slowly move to the front door, from the scope of his rifle Guy watched as Skarr seemed to be using his omni tool to open the door. When it did though there was a brilliant flash of blue light followed by the sound of a shotgun going off which Guy thought was Skarr's. However, when Skarr was sent hurtling backwards back onto the front lawn, landing flaton his back Guy almost laughed out loud but managed to contain himself as he opened a communication to Skarr.

"Watch out. I think he's armed." The reply he got was a growl so menacing that Guy knew if he had said that to him face to face, he would most likely have received a devastating punch himself that would have likely broken his neck. He watched as Skarr fumbled with his armour and a figure appeared in the door way in the form of Jon Grissom so Guy line up a shot and pulled the trigger. His shot missed as a split second before, Skarr had thrown his knife at Jon's arm forcing him to fall backwards while still getting a shot off himself into the lawn. Guy followed Jon back into the house but lost sight of him so fired a random shot into the house which got him an earful from Skarr

"What are you doing?! We need him alive! Stop shooting or I'll come for you next!" Guy scoffed and relaxed on the trigger and continued to watch the situation unfold as Skarr bulldozed his way into the house. They were both out of sight, so Guy tried to find anyway to see into the house through any of the windows with no luck, he was so occupied with this that he never even saw the other figure that was now running up to the house and through the door. It fired a shot which caught Guy's attention and he focused his rifle on the new target, it was a human man with darker skin and he didn't look very old. After a moment to realise he then recognised the figure as the Alliance soldier he'd met earlier, Lieutenant David Anderson.

"I think you got company. Can I shoot now?" Guy asked Skarr who bellowed

"Do it!" Guy pulled the trigger but the command from Skarr put the man on alert as he just ducked out of a shot that was meant for his head. The man ran into the house and Guy was now feeling pissed at the fact that two people had escaped his shots so went mad and continued to fire shot after shot into the house.

"Watch it runt!" The voice in his ear went unheard as Guy fired as fast as his rifle would allow him until it started to alarm that it was overheating.

"Fuck!" Guy rolled back on the mound and waited for his gun to cool down, after several seconds everything was green, so he rolled back and saw yet another figure heading towards the house. This one was defiantly a Turian from his silhouette and Guy wasn't going to wait around for Skarr to give him permission to shoot this one. He fired his first shot at the new comer, but a flash of light showed that he was wearing combat armour with full shields and this was the only shot he got off at him. Almost on instinct, the Turian went low and had pulled out his pistol and fired back hitting the ground mere feet from Guy.

"Fuck…" Guy breathed as another shot the other side of him hit closer than the last but before he could fire back a third shot shattered his scope on his rifle.

"Who is this guy!?" Dropping the rifle and taking cover behind the mound he heard at least four more shots come his way and he waited for them to subside before calling Skarr "Incoming! Second target watch out he's good!" He didn't get a reply as he then heard the sound of glass shattering and looking over his cover he saw Skarr picking himself up off the lawn with the Turian shooting after him. When Skarr had reached the mound, he grabbed Guy by the scruff of his neck and carried him off back to where they left their transport. When they arrive, Skarr threw Guy into the back of his vehicle and then jumped into the driving seat and without giving Guy any time to get his bearing's, it flew off at top speed. Choking from the back-seat Guy shouted in a raspy voice

"What happened?!"

"We fucked up!"

"Well no shit but what HAPPENED!"

"He was waiting for me! That Grissom bastard shot me before I even got through the door!"

"I saw that!"

"Pity you didn't see the other human until after he shot me! What the hell were you playing at, firing like a mad man! You nearly hit me twice, I should rip off your arms for that!"

"You were against an old man and a human with no armour! How did you fail?!" Skarr was still speeding and swerving on the road and after taking a corner too quickly he replied

"I didn't fail. I saw the girl, she was there, and I would have got her if Saren hadn't showed up." He sounded as close as it could be for a krogan to be scared as he muttered "Turian bastard"

"Who's Saren?" Skarr was starting to slow down now that they were quite some distance from the house and sighed

"He's a Spectre and a real nasty one at that."

"Right… and a Spectre is what exactly?" with a much more irritated sigh the Krogan answered.

"Council agent, one that can do what the hell he likes with zero repercussions. He's even worse though because he'll gun down an entire city if it means he gets the one he's after. They are supposed to be better than the best and if one gets you in his sights then you're as good as dead." Guy suddenly felt a sly smile spread across his face as he remembered the encounter, he wasn't afraid like Skarr seemed to be but instead impressed.

"Fuck. Does that mean we need to be more careful going after the old fart?"

"CAREFUL?! I'm done! I make it a point not to get involved in anything that the Spectre's are doing and if you're smart you'll ditch this job too!" After a few seconds he added "look who I'm talking to, bet you're already frothing at the mouth…" Skarr gave Guy a quick look and saw the evil grin that had taken over most of his face.

"He sounds like fun. If I beat him then I'll prove to everyone out there I'm better than a Spectre! Let's plan the next move!"

"Are you listening runt! I just told you I'm out, you can plan your suicide by yourself!" Guy laughed

"Oh, you're not out yet. Not till you tell Edan Had'dah and I don't think he'll take your resignation too well." Skarr was still driving and he let out a low growl as he tightened his grip on the wheel.

"He didn't tell me that Saren was involved or even that it might have a Spectre working on this job. If I'd have known, then I would have told him to blow his job out his ass."

"Well he didn't, and you took the job." Guy then rubbed his chin "What was it you said to me once buddy? Oh, yeah "Once you take the job, you finish it. Only rookies and weaklings pull out of deals that they've made." That sound about right?" Skarr slammed the brakes on which almost saw Guy fly through the windscreen but stopped short. Skarr then grabbed Guy by the neck and pulled him close to his face.

"Listen shithead! You're a thousand years too soon to be lecturing me!" Guy smiled

"Just saying, you walk away then you're the failure. Think your reputation can live that down?" With a roar and a snap, Skarr almost bit Guy's head clean off but was mere inches away and after he calm down he threw Guy back into the rear seat he'd come from. He then started up the car again and continued heading away from Jon Grissom's house.

"We need to get off this planet now! We're heading back to Camala where I'll need to have another word with your boss. If he knows what's best for him he'll go into hiding and wait Saren out. Maybe he might lose interest." The way Skarr spoke made Guy think he was being sarcastic.

"Fine with me, as long as Edan knows it was you who screwed this up this time, I really don't care."

"One day Guy, I'm going to kill you." Guy smiled

"We'll see about that." The two remained quiet for a long time afterwards and eventually reached their shuttle, wasting no time they got it ready for take-off and flew away. As they left Elysium behind them, Guy's mind began to wonder back to Saren and how much in awe of him he was. He'd proven he was a skilled marksman and showed no weakness when under pressure as well as hearing about his position he sounded like a true opponent he could fight.

 _I think this mission just got a whole lot more fun!_


End file.
